It's All About Love And Warmth
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: Keitaro is upset with himself about not getting anyone anything for Christmas so he decides not to go home for Christmas. And then, he finds out something special that will make him go home. Rating may change. Genre may change. Who knows?


Haha... I decided to make a small fic about Love Hina. It's about Christmas and all that awesome stuff. Well anyway I hope you enjoy it. And.... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Love Hina nor am I affiliated with it in any type of way. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

It's All About Love and Warmth

A lone man walks through the snow. He's fully clothed top and bottom and he's also wearing big looking square glasses. He trudges through the snow with his shoulders slouched and his head looking down. He finally comes up and meet the huge long path of steps ahead of him that lead him to the Hinata House. He was about to take his first step out there, but he turned back and instead went to the opposite way.

Keitaro Urashima was crying. His eyes were puffy and red. Why? He was scared. He was scared because he didn't get anyone anything for Christmas. He was scared that his tenants would hate him because of that, especially his one true love, Naru Narusegawa. He didn't even have any money on him. He was out. He was poor. He used it up because Kitsune tricked him to get booze and all that good stuff for her.

"No... I should give up yet," he said to himself to strengthen his resolve, "I'll just do something special for them!"

He wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes. He ran to the nearby park and then... Something miraculous happens.

"Mister... Do you have anything that you can spare?"

"Huh?" Keitaro looked to see who said that.

It was a little boy who barely had nothing on except a brown t-shirt and green pants.

"Ah!!!" Keitaro screamed, "W-w-what are you doing here all alone and cold!!"

"I-I-I ran away from home..." the little boy shivered.

"Here," Keitaro took off his sweater, jacket and also his scarf, "You'll get a fever if you don't have anything warm on."

He squatted put the jacket and sweater on the kid and wrapped the scarf around him.

"And... There we go!" Keitaro said with satisfaction as he stood up, "Are you warm now?"

"Yes...." he responded back, "Thank you mister..."

"Haha. You're welcome," he smiled, "So what's your name and why did you run away from home?"

Keitaro went down once more to the little kid's eye level to talk to him.

"M-my name is Souta," he murmured, "I-I r-r-ran away b-b-b-because..."

The little kid started to cry and clench his fists.

"I-I-I r-r-r-ran because m-"

Then in one quick movement, Keitaro embraced the little boy. The boy's eyes widened.

"It's okay..." Keitaro consoled him, "You don't need to tell me."

The boy cried on his shoulder for a long period of time until he fell asleep.

"He fell asleep..." Keitaro stood up and pick up Souta, "Maybe... I should spend Christmas with him... But... The others...."

Keitaro shivered from the cold but it didn't matter to him right now. He just wanted the kid to be happy.

"I don't want to see them right now..." he said quietly to himself.

He sighed and went to find some kind of shelter.

* * *

"Hey excuse me can we stay at your house?"

"Excuse me!"

"Excuse me mister!"

"Hello can we sta-"

"Can we stay-"

"Please can we sta-"

He trudged down the road as he still held Souta closely to his chest so he can feel warm.

"We need to find some shelter..." Keitaro sighed, "I'll just try one more house... And then I'll give up and go to the Hinata House."

"AHHHHHCHOO!!!" he sneezed, "Now I'm getting sick... I better hurry..."

* * *

Keitaro came up to a large two story yellow house. He knocked on the door and someone opened it.

"Excuse me. Can we please stay at your house for a little while, even if it's for just a couple of minutes! Just please!" he pleaded.

"Yes son. Of course you can come in," a warm man's voice responded back.

"Huh?" Keitaro looked up.

The man looked like he was in his late 50's and he was gaining gray hair. He had features about him that shows that he is a great and generous man.

"Come in," the man repeated again, "Haha... It looks like you just found out that Santa is actually real."

Keitaro came inside and looked around. The whole house was nice and it had that soft family environment feeling to it.

"Make yourselves at home son," he said, "I'll be back. I'm going to make some tea."

"Oh... Okay. Thank you!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Haha... It's okay. Just make yourselves at home," the man laughed.

Keitaro sat down on a couch and put Souta down. He unwrapped him and saw him peacefully sleeping. He smiled and ruffled his black hair a bit.

"So son why are you her-" the man's eyes widened, "S-Souta?"

Keitaro looked back at the man and asked, "wait... you know Souta?"

"Yes... He's my grandson," he explained.

"Oh..."

"It looks like his parents were fighting again..." the man sighed sorrowfully.

"Does his parents argue all the time?"

"Yes. Most of the time they are gone because of work so most of the time Souta is all alone playing by himself. Souta usually spends holidays and his birthdays by himself or with me. Whenever both of his parents are home, they just fight. I guess it became so much for him that he ran away."

"I see..."

"You know... He was suppose to spend time with his parents this Christmas but I guess all of that is ruined now..."

"Hey... How about I spend Christmas here?"

"What? Oh no... Don't you have a family to go to?"

"I do... But I don't want to..."

"Wait. Why...?"

"Because... I didn't buy them presents at all... And I think they'll hate me because of that. I'm such a b-b-bad per-pe-person."

Keitaro started to break down. He didn't want to see all of them hate him. He wants them to be happy and feel special.

"Son..."

Souta's grandpa put his hand on his shoulder.

"If they are you're family, they wouldn't care if you bought them a present. You are an extremely special person to them I bet. All you need is love and warmth. And they'll be happy about that for Christmas."

Keitaro looked up and wiped the tears.

"You don't need presents to show them that you care. Just being there will make them happy. I'm sure about that."

Keitaro smiled and got up. "Thank you for everything. Christmas isn't about getting things, it's about giving love and warmth to those around you and your family!"

"Haha. Now you get it," the old man smiled once more to him.

"Thank you.... I really do appreciate everything that you done for me," Keitaro said gratefully as he bowed.

"No need to be so formal son. But here... I want to give you something as my token of appreciation. Just follow me."

Keitaro followed him upstairs to see what he wants to give him. They go inside his bedroom and Souta's grandpa went to find something inside a drawer.

"Aha! Here it is!"

He got out an amber necklace. As it shined in the light, it looked extremely beautiful.

"Here give it to the person that you truly love for Christmas. My wife used to wear this before she died. Now... Here."

"No... I can't."

"Yes you can. This is my thank you for getting little Souta here and for being here as company. I was getting a little lonely anyway. Haha."

"Thank you then. But how can I repay you!?"

"Haha. You already did. Just go on to your family and spend time with them. Even though you never got them anything, show them that you'll be there for them."

They both went downstairs to see little Souta already awake.

"Grandpa?" Souta rubbed his eyes.

"Yes?" he smiled.

"GRANDPA!!!" he ran toward him and hugged him.

"Haha... Well I guess you got to be going?" the man looked in Keitaro's direction.

"Oh. Yeah! I am," he ran to the door and looked back, "Merry Christmas Souta and Souta's grandpa."

"Haha... Just call me Ren."

"Okay... Ren. Merry Christmas!!!"

Keitaro was about to run outside until Souta said something.

"Thank you mister for everything," he said quietly.

Souta hugged him and Keitaro smiled and patted him on his back.

"Next time don't run away okay?" Keitaro said softly.

"Mhm!" Souta grinned, "I promise!"

"Pinky promise?" Keitaro held out his pinky.

"Mhm!" Souta put out his pinky as well and wrapped it around Keitaro's pinky.

"Oh yeah." Keitaro went down to Souta's eye level, "Keep my scarf and everything okay? It's my present to you."

"Thank you!" he hugged him once more.

"Haha... Thank you for everything son," Ren grinned, "And Merry Christmas."

Keitaro ran outside, excited to see his family and excited to give his special gift to Naru, his one true love. With his resolve strengthened he's ready to see them again.

* * *

THE END

Or... TO BE CONTINUED?????

Haha... Wasn't it a nice Christmas fic? Well I hope you thought that. And I hope you enjoyed it! I might make another chapter or two. I actually don't know yet. But anyway... Yeah. I'm sorry if there were any mistakes. So... LATER!


End file.
